


With a Kiss

by ABrighterDarkness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Avengers Family, Getting Together, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABrighterDarkness/pseuds/ABrighterDarkness
Summary: Tony might have stayed entirely oblivious and resigned to be content with being Steve’s friend, a part of his pack had Steve not kissed him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	With a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [deervsheadlights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deervsheadlights/pseuds/deervsheadlights) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> I hope that you enjoy this little stocking stuffer!! <3
> 
> Prompt used: Ways to say "I love you" without actually saying it

Tony had to admit that he hadn’t expected an alpha like Steve Rogers to be so free and forward with his affections. That he would settle himself into the position of caretaker and mother hen of the team without second thought and yet balk adorably when attempts to return the care were made. 

But it was so clear and evident that even Tony’s occasional absentmindedness couldn’t miss it. The way that Steve would hold off on even touching the heaping dishes of food until he was entirely certain that everyone else had their fill when they managed to coordinate time well enough to have meals together. Always keeping an eye on plates and glasses and quick to offer refills and to take over clean up afterwards to let everyone else relax.

The casual affection and touch he didn’t hesitate to give or receive from any of them, if it was on offer. Natasha curled comfortably into his side on the couch or the brightness of his fond smile when Thor happily sat on the floor at Steve’s feet and permitted him to lazily braid his hair. A gentle squeeze on Bruce’s shoulder in passing. A broad hand sweeping firmly across Clint’s back, from one shoulder to the other. 

Or the careful tending when touch was unwanted and unwelcome. And wasn’t it something that he was observant enough, aware of them enough to pick up on that without a word needing to be said? The quiet, unassuming offer of a warm blanket and hot tea. The subtle protectiveness in his expression and posture, evident from even the opposite side of the room. Something that should have been obnoxious and overbearing and had Steve been the sort to hover, it would have been. 

Steve was impatient about a lot of things. Most things. Yet, somehow found all the patience in the world for them.

Refusing any sort of treatment, no matter how severe his injuries might be, until he was certain the rest of them had been checked over. Only when Steve was sure, had seen with his own eyes, that they were all safe and well would Steve permit himself to acknowledge his own pain. Only then would he entertain the idea of allowing himself to be looked over and treated the best the medical staff could.

It had taken an embarrassingly long time for Tony to truly register and understand what was going on in his tower, what he was witnessing and unknowingly becoming a part of. That Steve had found a home among them and quietly pulled and wound them all together into something that resembled a Pack, a true family, like the ones Ana Jarvis had once spun pretty stories about. Tony was very nearly certain that he was the last one to figure it out too.

Steve Rogers was everything and  _ nothing _ like the alphas Tony had grown up knowing and hearing about. He was every bit as stubborn, bull-headed, and possessive but he was stubborn and possessive over  _ them, _ those that he counted as his Pack, his family. Fiercely protective and overly indulgent to every single one of them. Seemingly entirely content to be whatever it was they wanted and needed from him, and no less.

All things considered, Tony didn’t think that he could be blamed for thinking little of it when Steve routinely invited himself into Tony’s workshop when Tony was lost in an engineering haze. Usually, he came carrying a heaping plate of food that Tony would distractly pick through as he worked. Always, without fail, the plate consisted of Tony’s favorites.

The first few times, Tony had been surprised that Steve hadn’t interrupted further than to alert Tony to his presence and to set the plate down in whatever relatively clear space was available at the time. Steve didn’t leave after that though, seemingly content to share the space and time with Tony despite the obvious distraction. Some days he would settle in and draw for a while. Other times he would entertain himself playing with the bots. Just as often though, Tony would glance up to find Steve watching him work with an odd mixture of curious interest and fondness on his face.

Once in a while, Steve would even ask questions. Not just questions but good questions. The sort that opened the door to let Tony talk about what he was working on. That drew him in until he suddenly realized that he had been talking for over an hour only to find that Steve was still listening with rapt attention and a small smile.

Regardless of how he spent his time, Steve always marked his leaving the same way he did his arrival. He would briefly catch Tony’s attention, give his shoulder a lingering squeeze, and then collect the plate if Tony had finished the food before taking his leave. Tony would hear him letting JARVIS know if there was anything important coming up that Tony ought to be reminded of. 

The way that Steve tentatively asked Tony to accompany him out for lunch or dinner with increasing frequency wasn’t any more odd or significant in Tony’s mind than the visits to the lab. Steve did that with all of them too. Exploring the world that was new and unfamiliar to both of them with Thor. Going for coffee with Natasha and giving her-- _ almost-- _ free reign on updating his wardrobe with only an exasperated grin. Favorite diners with Clint and being an enthusiastically willing guinea pig for Bruce’s research.

Tony wasn’t the least bit jealous that Bruce had been given that. No siree. That had no bearing on Tony’s most recent upgrade binge that led to a new and improved suit that he wasn’t at all excited to show off to Steve the next time he came down to the workshop. 

It was normal and expected, these days. For Steve to seek out and want to spend time with them, all together and individually. To know them and let them know him in turn. Tony knew he wasn’t special on that front. That was just how Steve was. That Tony found himself wishing that he was somehow special, that something in him wanted more and more of Steve’s time and focused attention, or that there was some piece of Tony’s hindbrain that insisted that Steve was  _ his. _ All of that was entirely immaterial. 

Steve hadn’t given any obvious indications that he returned those thoughts and feelings. Tony had no doubts that Steve loved him just as he hadn’t doubted that Steve loved every single one of the team-turned-family. Tony had known that from the very moment it registered that they had come together and become something more than a hodgepodge team. But the way that Steve loved Tony and the way the Omega loved the Alpha, well that was different, wasn’t it?

Tony might have stayed entirely oblivious and resigned to be content with being Steve’s friend, a part of his pack had Steve not kissed him. 

Not the brief cheek or forehead kisses that were as common as warm hugs that they all gave and received on a regular basis. Instead, large, warm hands gently cupped Tony’s face while soft lips pressed firmly against his. Tony’s mind stalled, went entirely blank for a brief moment. Just long enough to feel the wary hesitation as Steve pulled back, eyes wide and nervous, a stuttering apology undoubtedly right on the tip of his tongue.

“That. What? You kissed me,” Tony managed, knowing he was likely gaping unattractively but so entirely thrown that he couldn’t help it.

“I-ah-yeah,” Steve winced. “Sorry? I’m sorry. I thought-I don’t know, I thought maybe you wanted that too? That you, maybe, wanted me too?”

Tony listened to the rambled explanation with a sense of stunned disbelief. “Steve,” he interrupted Steve’s anxious spiral. Steve cut himself off and looked back warily. “I-I think you ought to do that again. Please.”

“Yeah?” Steve asked, hopefulness leaking into his tone.

The second kiss, once Tony managed to wrangle his brain back into functioning long enough to tug Steve back down to him, was much better.


End file.
